Never Know, Although You Know
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: Kelsi is composing a song stating how she feels, what happens when a certain Ryan Evans stumbles in while she's writing?


Never Know, Although You Know

**A/N: I just saw HSM3 with my friend and we both thought that Ryan and Kelse where just oh-so-cute for each other, so I felt like i needed to write them two together. Please R&R**

Her hands so skillfully pressed the paino keys in making a beautiful melody errupting the empty room into euphoria. It was beautiful, it was alluring, and it was her. Her soul poured out into the melody, and into the lyrics she wrote down in her scribble-scrabble writing. She smiled, and bit her lip, trying to fix her creation to perfection. No, it wasn't for a musical or a project, but for herself, to make herself feel better. By pouring out herself, her emotions were made known, true feelings about the one whom she admired from afar.

He was one to be admired of, handsome and talented beyond belief. And although he was always taken for granted, and placed 2nd best, he was always #1 in her eyes. He looked not much like his sister, he was unique, although him and her shared in many interest. He was his own, although he lacked to show it. To her, he was-to put it bluntly-everything. And so she composed a song in honor of his being. Ryan Evans was so much more than what he was set out to be.

The composer, the artist, the dreamer, Kelsi, had secretly composed every love song for every musical or audition or talent show for some couple, when it was how she wanted to be with Ryan. It was more than just some school-girl crush, she knew it. It was more. So much more, but Kelsi understood. She was just some shy composer girl that spilled her heart out secretly in her work, and he was a dazzling and sparkling upcoming star. She was Kelsi Neilson, and he was Ryan Evans; and although they both shared the world of theatrical arts, they couldn't clash. At least, she knew, his sister Sharpay would never allow such. Not like Sharpay could tell Ryan who he could and couldn't like, not that that would matter.

It wouldn't help. It couldn't erase Kelsi's feelings, and wouldn't make Ryan like her back, no matter how much she wanted him too. No, she wasn't obsessed over him, her composing did consist of her other emotions, and other topics, but this was something that she really wanted. Ryan Evans was one of a kind. Where else could you find that dirty blond hair?- those pearly whites pulled back in a dazzling smile?- Those deep blue eyes...?

"If only I could explain," she whispered, her fingers deftly sweeping over the keys repeatedly making such a sweet melody. "Just let you know."

"Explain what to who?"

That melting butter voice belonged to him, and he was walking toward her, and ended up sitting beside her on the bench. A blush crept up filling her cheeks with the redness. She shook her hair in her face and adjusted her glasses.

"Nothing." Was her lying response, not like she could tell him the truth. Not ever, in no way.

"Are you writing a new song?" Ryan immediately went off topic in much gratitude from Kelsi. Which she nodded and smiled replying with a "yes". Having Ryan smile and try to play the tune on the piano beside her. He marked every key perfectly, and sang the melody to the male part, his unofficial part, perfectly; just as Kelsi imagined, only better.

With a smile, Kelsi joined in singing the female part, the part she wrote for herself. She sang the words that she truly felt with him not even realizing it. Sometimes Kelsi wished he would get the picture and maybe feel the same, but she knew he couldn't, although she didn't want him too.

They played together on the piano, and sang the lyrics to the song Kelsi had written just for them. It was like she had imagined it, only different, only better. The song was slowing, it was ending, and Kelsi dared to look up at the sweet Ryan Evans, who was looking down at her with a confused look (but not confused, only hard to put into words). He was watching her for possibly a while, then his eyes darted back to the lyrics, as did Kelsi's. At the song's ending, both Ryan and Kelsi looked at each other singing the last line:

"..never know that I...love you."

Awkwardly, Ryan laughed a little gruffly, and fiddled with his fingers. Kelsi wanted to look away, but her gaze directed right into Ryan's eyes, although he wasn't exactly looking into hers. And then, he did something unexplainable and so quick. He took his fiddling fingers and cupped Kelsi's face between his hands, clashing her lips to his, making her only response to kiss him back. It was tender, it was loving, and so much better in reality than what Kelsi could've imagined.

Reluctantly, Ryan pulled away, keeping their faces inches apart, their lips parted slightly, and their eyes both closed. And then, Ryan sang:

"You could never know, never know; although you know, although you know, that I...love you."


End file.
